No regrets
by Yume Musume
Summary: EreJeanWeek2k19: Roomies/Competition. Para recordarle que había tomado la mejor decisión de todas, la mirada esmeralda le obsequiaba a Jean la alegría que portaba. / ShonenAi / JeanxEren / AU / Día 4.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Día #4:

R.oomies / C.ompetition.

Su vida no era algo que los demás envidiaban a primera vista: habitaban un pequeño departamento hasta el quinto piso que, con mucho esfuerzo, apenas lograban pagar. El piso del lugar, de vieja madera, rechinaba a cada paso que alguno daba y no les brindaba demasiada privacidad. Otras veces, incluso, sonaba por los cambios de temperatura y, aún así, no era nada en comparación a todos los detalles que sufrían a diario.

El grifo de la cocina explotaba e inundaba la casa cada vez que trataban de lavar los trastes y, por otro lado, la de la tina, solía taparse y no les permitía bañarse; el calentador de agua se apagaba a mitad de una ducha, aunque varias veces habían resultado quemados porque el termostato de éste enloquecía y arrojaba agua hirviendo de manera aleatoria. Su alcoba era también cosa absurda: una cama, un ventanal, sin cortinas y su ropa colgada de un tubo que habían atornillado a la pared, algunas cajas de cartón endurecidas con pegamento y engrudo para fungir como una parte extra de su armario y los zapatos acomodados bajo las prendas que flotaban.

Pero lo que más adornaba su hogar, aquello que se notaba apenas entraran por la puerta, era que no se arrepentían de nada.

Antes de cumplir veinte años, aunque sus amigos los miraran con compasión y sin entender del todo porqué vivían de esa manera, habían logrado independizarse y no permitir que sus familias interfirieran en su relación. La verdad, ni siquiera sabían si lo harían, pero prefirieron prever y tomar sus precauciones.

Y es que en ese punto de sus vidas, ahí, acurrucados en su sofá, su único mueble completamente nuevo junto a la cama, podían acurrucarse para ver televisión.

Para recordarle que había tomado la mejor decisión de todas, la mirada esmeralda le obsequiaba a Jean la alegría que portaba. Él no lograba soportarla, pues su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, quería lanzarse sobre el otro y decir cosas melosas y agradecerle por quedarse a su lado, pero no, temía asustarlo y asustarse a sí mismo, así que, en su lugar, recurría a besarle para hacerle callar y detener tan cegador fulgor. Sus labios tenían una ruta bien delimitada: su cabello, su frente, besaba sus mejillas y su nariz, rozaba con suavidad su rostro sobre Eren y dejaba que sus emociones entraran por sus poros. Su cuerpo temblaba y se daba cuenta, una vez más, de que no querría vivir distinto. Ni una casa grande, ni una vajilla de porcelana, ni el auto deportivo último modelo podrían hacerle quererle más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Por su parte, el castaño insistía en posar sus verdes y brillantes ojos en su novio que tan embobado lo tenía. ¿Qué había hecho en sus vidas anteriores para merecerlo? Era distraído y visceral, torpe en su totalidad, siempre tenía que sacarlo de apuros, consecuencias de sus decisiones atolondradas. Todas las tardes tenía la comida preparada, siempre cocinaba lo que Jaeger deseaba, sus platillos favoritos. Así había sido desde el primer maldito día dos años atrás. ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo lo amaba!

—¿Eren? —Jean habló después de besar sus labios de forma fugaz y repetitiva —Tenemos que llamar al plomero de nuevo.

—¿Uh? —odiaba hablar por teléfono, el otro lo sabía bien y no estaba escuchando que se ofreciera —No quiero.

—¿Y si apostamos? —lo provocó mientras acariciaba el cabello, sostenía la parte de enfrente en una diminuta coleta sobre su cabeza —¿O te asusta porque sabes que perderás? —su novio seguía siendo terriblemente competitivo y de inmediato se volvió hacia él.

—¡¿Qué?! —Jean lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa, antes eso era algo con lo que el castaño apenas y podía fantasear —Haré que te tragues tus palabras. ¿Qué clase de competencia?

—Nos besamos, ninguno puede tocar al otro con las manos. El primero en hacerlo, pierde y deberá llamar —Jeager se emocionó, lo haría perder miserablemente —, pero tiene una segunda parte y pierde el primero que se corra.

—¡Hecho! —no lo cuestionó, sólo se acomodó sobre el regazo del otro, rozando con suavidad sus entrepiernas y abalanzado sus labios contra los del más alto.

Jean sabía que perdería en la primera parte del reto, que sus manos descenderían con velocidad para saciar la necesidad de tocar la piel de Eren, que lo desvestiría y comenzaría a trazar nuevas rutas para sus labios, por aquí y por allá.

Oh, no, no se arrepentían de haber tomado la decisión de vivir juntos.

—Perdí —habló Jean sin despegarse de los labios de su novio —, pero es mi turno de hacerte sufrir —arrancó los botones de la camisa de la pijama del otro para descubrir su pecho.

—Deja de romper toda mi ropa —trató de alejarse pero no sé lo permitieron.

—Yo llamo al plomero, pero deja de moverte y bésame.

—De acuerdo.


End file.
